Liberty Studies Wiki
Welcome to the Liberty Studies wiki! Liberty Studies Wiki is an open website for Liberty Studies. Editor-in-Chief: Daniel Oliver Last check-in: Dec. 23 - 2011 Liberty Studies in Academia : Master's Degree in Liberty Studies (wklin2 @ uis.edu) :: Masters Degree in Liberty Studies :: Master of Arts in Liberty Studies :: M.A. in Liberty Studies :: MA in Liberty Studies : Dr. William Edward Kline, Jr., Ph.D. (wklin2 @ uis.edu) :: Dr. William Edward Kline :: Dr. William E. Kline :: Dr. William Kline :: Dr. Will Kline :: Dr. Bill Kline Center for Liberty Studies : http://www.LibertyStudies.Org : http://www.Twitter.Com/LibertyStudies : http://www.LibertyStudies.Ning.Com : http://www.LibertyStudies.BlogSpot.Com : http://LibertyStudies.PBworks.Com : http://LibertyStudies.WikiSpaces.Com Liberty Studies is formally defined by the Center for Liberty Studies as "an inter-disciplinary field of inquiry dedicated to understanding the foundations, meanings, and implications of what it is to be free." Master's Degree in Liberty Studies The first and only explicit academic program for Liberty Studies is at the University of Illinois at Springfield (UIS), hosted by the Department of Liberal and Integrative Studies (LNT). When announced, the program received nationwide attention from the National Association of Scholars (NAS), Students For Liberty (SFL), and Young Americans for Liberty (YAL). The program, as well as the first formal college course titled "Liberty Studies", are the work of Dr. William Edward Kline, Jr., co-founder of the Center for Liberty Studies, who serves as the academic advisor of Liberty Studies students and the chairman of Liberty Studies degrees. Non-Degree Academic Programs Non-degree programs related to the academic study of liberty that specialize in "freedom studies" include the Institute for Freedom Studies at Northern Kentucky University and the Declaration of Independence Center for the Study of American Freedom at the University of Mississippi. Other academic programs under various titles include the Freedom Center at the University of Arizona, the Salvatori Center at Claremont McKenna College, the Center for Ethics and Entrepreneurship at Rockford College, the Kirkpatrick Signature Series of the Center for American Vision and Values at Bellevue University, the Center for Political and Economic Thought at St. Vincent College, the Clemson Institute for the Study of Capitalism at Clemson University, the Program in Philosophy, Policy, and Law at the University of Virginia, and the Institute for the Study of Capitalism and Morality at Wheeling Jesuit University, and the Institute for Humane Studies at George Mason University. Academic Associations Academic associations related to the academic study of liberty include the Association for the Study of Free Institutions (ASFI) and the Intercollegiate Studies Institute (ISI). Academic Conferences A Liberty Studies session was held at the 35th Conference on Value Inquiry, April 5-6, 2008, at The College of New Jersey in Ewing. which included Carrie-Ann Biondi on “Liberty Studies: Political and Metaphysical” and Jan Narveson on “The Foundations of Libertarianism”. Narveson, popular author of the Libertarian Idea, serves on the academic advisory board the Center for Liberty Studies. A Liberty Studies session was held at the Association of Private Enterprise Education Conference, April 11-13, 2010, in Las Vegas, Nevada. Academic Libraries Academic libraries related to liberty studies include the Online Library of Liberty, a project of Liberty Fund, Inc. Liberty Studies on the Internet : http://www.Liberty-Studies.Org Liberty Studies on Facebook ''' : http://www.Facebook.Com/LibertyStudies '''Liberty Studies on MySpace : http://www.MySpace.Com/LibertyStudies : http://www.Groups.MySpace.Com/LibertyStudies Liberty Studies on Twitter : http://www.Twitter.Com/Liberty_Studies Liberty Studies on Ning ''' : http://www.Liberty-Studies.Ning.Com '''Liberty Studies on Blogs : http://www.LibertyStudies.TypePad.Com : http://www.LibertyStudies.WordPress.Com : http://www.LibertyStudies.LiveJournal.Com : http://www.LibertyStudies.EduBlogs.Org : http://www.networkedblogs.com/blog/liberty_studies/ Liberty Studies on Wiki Websites : http://LibertyStudies.Wikia.Com : http://LibertyStudies.BluWiki.Com : http://Liberty-Studies.WikiSpaces.Com Sub-Topics to be included soon: Category:Liberty Studies Category:Liberty Category:Studies Category:Freedom Category:Free Category:Humane Category:Libertarian Category:Libertarianism Category:Conservative Category:Conservatism Category:Capitalist Category:Capitalism Category:Browse